gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Digital Intelligence
|designer= |type=Software |model= |discharge= |function=Various |power source= |power output= |control system= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The Digital Intelligence (DI) a high-end program designed to automate or simplify tasks such as data analysis or battleship management. Description & Characteristics Digital Intelligences are widely used sophisticated programs designed to streamline various processes, each can be uniquely customised for a certain task and can be used to reduce human error and allow efforts to be focused elsewhere. Unlike a "true" artificial intelligence, a digital intelligence lacks the capacity of self-awareness and is incapable of functioning beyond program limitations. Some DIs were programmed to incorporate personalities and thought patterns of certain individuals for more sophisticated operation, however, these are considerably rarer. Effectively every complex system features some form of digital intelligence for assisted control; ESPF infantry armour is fitted with a digital intelligence to monitor vital signs and communications as well as interface with equipment, mobile suit operating systems also feature DIs to regulate balance, targeting and power control, allowing pilots to focus on combat. Some DIs are given the ability to manifest as a holographic avatar for easier communication with humans, these are typically found on starships and large bases, while more basic ones are built without enhanced interaction capabilities. Intelligences built into personal gear or smaller vehicles and mobile suits are usually given some form of vocal interaction ability rather than visual for the sake of simplicity. Combat DIs serve many roles, often being responsible for plotting complex firing solutions or tactical forecasting. If ships can get close enough to each other, Combat DIs are used in electronic warfare in an attempt to infiltrate target craft as well as defend against incoming attacks. Most electronic combat between single DIs is often kept in a stalemate for long enough that neither ship gains a significant edge, however, when multiple ships launch coordinated attacks together the odds of success are considerably improved. Despite their powerful programming, most DIs are not very resistant to Cyber Transcendant electronic attack and can be overtaken if lacking the proper programming. Over the course of the conflict, standard practice changed to trying stall or misdirect a Cyber Transcendant rather than outright block or quarantine them in an attempt to minimise infiltration. Specialised DIs may also be used to control large platoons of mobile drones, though they lack the same creative behaviour as humans do in combat. To compensate, drone DIs have access to vast libraries of tactical data to use while controlling units. Known Digital Intelligences ;*Cunningham :Broadsword's next-generation Digital Intelligence, initially manifested as a holographic sphere of light, later changed to a dark haired man wearing British WWII military uniform and greatcoat, speaks with a distinctive British accent. Cunningham provides a tactical overview for the crew, streamlining information analysis and targeting solutions. While he does not have final firing authority, Cunningham will make adjustments in target plotting to adjust for relative velocity and known evasive manoeuvres. Unlike conventional DIs Cunningham has been designed explicitly for defensive electronic warfare to protect the ship from infiltration, leaving offence down to the ship's weapons and mobile suits instead. ;*Janus :The EGM-129/RS Crossfire Gennai uses the Janus DI to actively share targeting data between suits, allow them to work more effectively as a team. Janus does not work like conventional DI as its processes are distributed between the active Gennais, forming a single DI from multiple cores. As a result Janus lacks a personality matrix or even any voice feedback systems, having to be quite barebones to operate in such a distributed manner effectively. ;*Julius :Firestar's custom DI, programmed to assist in controlling the suit's assault bits. Despite normally only being present as a voice he has a bold and energetic personality, much like Firestar's pilot. While some have argued that creating somewhat short-fused and borderline reckless intelligence to be paired with a similarly-natured pilot is an unwise dynamic, Julius and pilot Alexandra Kendal have shown an impressive combat record together, especially in hit-and-run missions. ;*Mira :A DI used to manage infantry armour and was loaded onto Icarus Suits, Mira has gone through various iterations but all versions share the same core programming. ;*Nikios :Digital Intelligence of the Edison, manifested as a light haired man in Ancient Greek military uniform with a red and gold cape over the left arm. ;*Polyidus :A sophisticated system used by the Advanced Valiant, the DI is designed to adapt to new weapon and armour configurations. Due to its complexity it forgoes most enhanced interface options other DIs use, making use at most of a voice-command system with minimal interactivity. ;*Sabina :A DI custom made for Starlight's bit control system. Sabina's personality is somewhat protective of the suit's pilot and prioritises keeping the Gundam and pilot safe, even if it means sacrificing bits to do so. ;*Sophia :Digital Intelligence of the Tesla, appeared as a dark haired woman wearing a long sleeveless purple dress with a hooded cloak. ;*Vincent :Athena's DI, Vincent in responsible for running automated processes and as a virtual interface for staff. He is visually designed after his namesake, sporting a beard with ginger hair, a blue shirt and a distinctive straw hat. History Digital Intelligences were developed in the 22nd century initially as virtual data analysts and system aids, however, they were quickly programmed to be used for a large range of tasks. By 75 S.E. DIs are standard on every ship, mobile suit and facility featuring a sophisticated computer network. Delphi's hardware is also maintained by intelligences which can remain active in the event of network isolation. Various organisations also use DIs for strategic aid by calculating enemy movement and coordinating defences. See also